


A mission gone wrong

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacles, dark!lance(kind of), i apologise if this is ooc, i have never seen a single episode ofvolton and i refuse too, lets not talk about that, no beta we die like the fandom did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: A mission goes wrong. Or right if you're Pidge.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A mission gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was uhhhhh, kinda wild to write. All comments are appreciated! (oh btw this was based on hentai but let's not talk about that)

The mission had gone so wrong, so fast. First, Lance had been bitten by some, plant creature? Allura hadn’t been able to identify it, all Pidge knew was that it had teeth- and a lot of ‘appendages’, kinda like one of those shitty 3d monsters in hentai games that she played _“on the down-low”_ (who the hell was she kidding, she practically kept that whole industry afloat) but alas, Keith and Shiro had been able to take the thing down- and Lance insisted he was fine anyway, but Pidge couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. 

“Uh guys, I don’t feel so hot,” Lance said, placing a hand on his forehead.

“5 minutes ago you said you felt too hot!” Keith shouted back at him.

“No not lit- Jesus Christ nevermind!” Lance shouted back dramatically, his feet starting to drag across the ground. Pidge turned to him and eyed him sympathetically.

“You sure you’re alright, we can always stop for a break.” 

“Nah I’ll be alright, nothing a cold shower can’t fix.” Lance smiled genuinely at her. She could feel the heat in her neck rise- (stupid hormones) and heat travel and pool between her legs. She quickly returned the smile and look downwards at the fascinating dirt on the ground, desperately trying to think unsexy thoughts, I mean to be distracted on a mission was one thing, but to be distracted by stupid sexy thoughts of your best friend for 5 years who didn’t like you back? Truly a curse.

“Wait!” Shiro stopped suddenly, one hand in the air. It was far too quiet for this side of the forest. And then the first bullet went off.

  
  


\------

Pidge sat on the stony cave floor she and Lance had taken as a shelter during the Galra attack. They’d been cut off from the rest of the team in the noise and chaos of the battle and had found themselves in a cave that had formed under the trees. It was a pretty big area for it being underground, plenty of air and water! Overall the perfect place to hide and wait for the others to radio in. Hopefully.

“Come on guys, please pick up,” Pidge whispered to herself, glad that she wasn’t alone at least. She glanced over at Lance, who was just staring into the middle distance, clutching his wounded arm.

“What do you think are the chances we’re alone now?” She half-joked, hoping Lance would say something encouraging or hell just funny, but he didn’t say anything- he just kept staring into the middle distance.

“Lance? You still with me?” She asked concerned, waving a hand in front of his face. That seemed to have got his attention as he shook his head and swore to himself before glancing over at Pidge.

“Wa- yeah sorry, you say something?”

“Are you alright? You don’t look so good, are you sure that plant thing isn’t affecting you?”

Lance sighed like a bored princess “Are you saying I’m unattractive Pidge? Cause I’ll have you know-” His next word died in his throat when Pidge gently placed her hand on his forehead. 

Her hands were cold, soothing and at any other time he would have welcomed it, but for some reason every cell his body was telling him to _pounce._ He pushed himself away from her hand, panting as though he’d just been punched.

“Lance! Oh my god are you-” a fizzing noise cut her off and she ran to grab the radio.

**This is Shiro, Paladin-**

“Shiro! I read you! Me and Lance are ok, we’re hiding right now, though I think that plant thing had some type of poison in it. I’m gonna keep an eye on him but I don’t think it’s super serious.”

**Ok, we’ll radio you when we think it’s safe.**

The radio fizzled out and Pidge let out a breath she didn’t know she was even holding. They were safe- thank god.

“Lance! Did you hear that?! They’re all safe!” Lance didn’t respond, he just sat with his knees to his chest. Pidge went over to him.

“Lance. Talk to me. How are you feeling?” She asked worried, placing her calloused hand on his knee.

“Don’t touch me,” Lance muttered.

“What-” Lance grabbed her hand and placed his mouth on it, piling on kisses to every finger and rough edge he could.

“What the hell Lance?” Pidge tried to yank her hand away, only for Lance to grip on tighter to her hand. He slowed slightly, pressing a final kiss onto the back of her before loosening his grip and staring at her hand, wide-eyed. He looked up at Pidge and let go of her hand immediately. Pidge backed away slowly.

“Oh my god, Pidge I am **so** sorry I don’t know what the hell came over me oh my fucking god…” Lance trailed off, heavy breathing filling the cave walls.

“Lance, what’s happening to you?” She almost whispered, edging closer to the man kneeling on the ground.

Lance suddenly wrapped his arms around his torso and bent down, shaking.

“Don’t come any close to me, I do- I can’t control myself.”

“What does that mean? You’re not making any sense, Lance.”

“I feel like something is about to burst out of me,” Lance said, shaking only growing more violent.

“Lance, please-”

“Say my name like that one more time.” He growled a predatory look in his eye as he looked up to face her. Pidge’s breath hitched.

“Lance.” She whispered. That had done it. Three green tentacles burst from Lance and shot towards Pidge. She braced- and found human hands on her hips instead. 

She opened her eyes to see Lance had his hands on her hips, which he was using to pull her close, and those tentacles hovered in the air like they were just waiting to strike. The predatory look in Lance’s eye hadn’t changed.

“God, you don’t know how fucking hard it’s been to not just pin you down and use you.”

“What?”

“With your snarky replies to my flirting and your perky little mouth and-,” he slid a hand up to her breasts,” these. Always there, just tempting me. You’re a tease, you know that.”

“Lance…” she was cut off by the needy noise her throat made when he traced circles around her nipple.

“I know you want this- exactly like this.” He leaned in close to her ear like he was making sure nothing could hear him,” I can smell it on you. And all those games Pidge, you think you can hide anything from me?” Her eyes widened in horror. So he knew about her thing for monsters and long tentacles that could reach anywhere.

“I got off on that for days you know, just thinking about you playing with yourself, imagining that it was you that was being used, and I know that you imagined me using you like that too. This is practically your dream come true!” He snarled. Ok so maybe it was, but he didn’t have to be mean about it.

“What happened to you?”

“That plant, its toxins break down your barriers, make you act on primal desires, do things you’d never do normally.”

“And give you-” Pidge gestured to the tentacles.

“Apparently so.” Lance smiled wickedly at her, eyes wild.

“And I guess the only way to cure is if I let you fuck my brains out?”

“Fuck Pidge, I’ll take you right now if you’re not careful.”

“I- this is a lot to take in-”

“Yeah, it is.” And with that Lance slammed Pidge into the rock wall and pulled her into a crushing kiss. This was not how she’d expected her first kiss with Lance to go, if at all. Lance was a romantic, he liked long walks on the beach and home-cooked dinners and sweet talk not- not whatever the hell this Lance was doing. Lance bit into her lip, the taste of metal mingling with her and Lance. He was demanding, her entire body was aligned with his, she could feel how hard he was. Pidge pushed against his shoulders- the urge for air too great to fight against. His lips left hers, Pidge being grateful he got the message, only for him to start kissing down her neck.

“Shi- Lance I-”

“I’m not done.” He breathed before her continued to leave his trail of kisses down her neck, sucking and biting down on sensitive patches of skin- making sure to leave marks on her. Pidge’s breath hitched every time he bit down hard. She desperately tried not to moan as his attack on her neck grew rougher, more bites and love-marks than actual kisses. He trailed his tongue along her collarbone, making sure she could feel it.

Pidge cupped Lance’s face and brought him back to her mouth, letting him overpower her. She could feel one of those tentacles slowly slide up her leg, slowly slide up to her sex.

“Lance wait!”

“Hm?” He looked up at her questioning before ripping off a section of her armor and kissing exposed shoulder skin.

“I want you to be my first.”

“I am.”

“No, I mean- I want **you** to be my first.” She gestured to his dick as another tentacle slid up her other leg. Lance laughed.

“Well, I could oblige, if you say it.”

“What?”

“Say it out loud for me, Pidge.”

“I- I want your cock inside me, Lance.” She breathed. He smiled manically and threw Pidge to the ground.

“Anything you want.” He kneeled on top of her and ripped off pieces of armor, leaving Pidge in nothing but her sports bra and boxers. She shivered in the cool air. Lance took to taking off his armor, and Pidge felt two tentacles slide along her back and lift her forward, letting Lance get a good look at her.

“Cute.” He mumbled to himself, undoing the final bits of armor.

“They’re not much.” She joked.

“I wouldn’t say all that.” Pidge felt a tentacle slide underneath her bra and rip it away, causing her to yelp.

Lance placed a hand on a small breast, gently touching the sensitive skin.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He breathed, his hands pinching at her nipples. She moaned, her body leaning into his touch.

“I- I didn’t think you, you even liked me.” She said, fighting the noises her body wanted her to make.

Lance’s only reply to that was lean down and press kisses into her breasts, making sure that he left marks on her. Pidge made a strangled noise at the action, soft noises at the back of her throat surfacing. Lance looked up at Pidge and proceeded to bite her nipple, causing her to scream. He kissed around the bitten area, slowly making his way down. A tentacle placed itself around her breast, teasing the sensitive skin. Pidge’s breathing was getting more erratic and she felt like her voice was gaining an octave.

Lance skimmed the elastic of her boxers, reveling in Pidge’s whines.

“Could I ever satisfy you without these?” He kissed downwards, inching off the boxers.

“Lance, I’ve wanted you for so long, I just want you.”

Another tentacle wormed its way underneath her boxers and ripped them, Lance taking the time to slowly kiss down, stopping just above her sex.

“L-Lance, please,” Pidge begged.

Lance smiled and pressed a kiss into her. Slowly he uses his tongue to explore her folds, reviling in the noises she was making. This is what he wanted to do to her all the time, this is how good he wanted to make her feel anytime she wanted it. He loved her so much and he hoped that she loved him the same. Maybe he’d take her to dinner- if she’d have anything to do with him after this.

Pidge threaded her hands in Lance’s hair. She always wondered if his hair was soft, if she’d ever get to touch it. Well, it was soft. She gripped onto him as he licked into her, tension and pleasure building in her navel. He was good at this, which made Pidge wonder if he’d done this before. He must have- but any kind of thoughts died when Lance slipped in a finger, slowly dragging it along her walls. Pidge bucked at the sensation, her hips trying to meet his finger faster.

Lance added another finger, steadily entering her, his mouth licking into her, Pidge’s grip on his hair tightened and the tentacles teased at her chest.

“LANCE!” She screamed and that was all the warning he got before she came. Lance removed himself from her lower half and kissed her. Pidge put her arms around him and pulled him in close.

“You’re so good at that.” She breathed. He chuckled and lifted himself over her, cupping her face.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Lance lined himself up against her, the pressure of his dick already making her gasp. He slowly entered her.

Lance began to move his hips, not letting her adjust to him as he buried himself in her.

“Lance!” Was all Pidge could say before a tentacle worked at her breasts again, teasing her skin. She gripped at Lance’s shoulders, the pain ebbing away in favor of white-hot pleasure, the tentacles had started to explore her body more. If this was going to play out like her games, then God help her next.

Lance pulled Pidge into his lap, cursing and moaning her name all the while. Pidge felt like her legs were about to give out, when one tentacle wraps itself around her waist and moves for her, making him fuck her at an almost blinding pace. All her words were completely scrambled and she could barely even think, Lance wasn’t saying anything coherent either- just praise about how good she felt, how tight she was which made Pidge feel good. She liked being praised by him.

“L-Lance,” Pidge whispered. Lance looked at her.

“You- you can use all of me you know.”

“What?”

“You said it yourself- I’m into monsters.” The realization hit Lance all at once and he sped his pace up, causing her to almost lose her grip on him.

“As much as I’d like that- you aren’t prepared plus I don’t want to hurt you.” Pidge nodded in reply, face red and blotchy. The quickened pace was starting to completely overpower her- the orgasm that’d been building threatening to rear itself. She dug her nails into Lance’s back, screaming his name when she finally came, pleasure and warmth spreading through her body. 

“Pidge I-”

“Do it inside.” She demanded, and with a final few thrusts, he spilled inside her. Pidge pulled herself off Lance and went to gather her armor, she turned to see Lance lie on his back- tentacles having fallen off him. She smiled at him.

\------

“I’m so sorry,” Lance spoke for the first time in an hour.

“Don’t be.”

“I just-” Pidge moved to sit beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

“Listen, it needed to happen- god knows what would have happened to you if we hadn’t, plus I wanted it- I want you.”

“I know I just wish it had happened differently.”

“Who says it can’t?” Lance looked at her.

“You want to-”

“Absolutely!” Lance put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank God.” After a beat, Lance said, ”Hey do you think we’re going too fast?” Pidge snorted but before she could reply a loud engine interrupted her.

“Come on.” Lance offered his hand and she took it.

“Oh, we say nothing about this to any of them.”

“Agreed.” They looked at each other and laughed- much to the confusion of the other Paladins who had just entered the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @Starlight_Mad , tweet at me!
> 
> Also sorry the ending kind of sucks- writer's block lmao
> 
> also shout out to my best friend who kept me sane while writing this- you know who you are ;)


End file.
